가스통 가라오케 택이 010 2386 5544 甲오브甲
by vokndc
Summary: 가스통 가라오케 askldfjkl 가스통 가라오케 askldfjkl 가스통 가라오케 askldfjkl 가스통 가라오케 askldfjkl 가스통 가라오케 askldfjkl 가스통 가라오케 askldfjkl 가스통 가라오케 askldfjkl 가스통 가라오케 askldfjkl 가스통 가라오케 askldfjkl 가스통 가라오케 askldfjkl


**강남 ****& 2부 가라오케 택부장 인사드리겠습니다****^^안녕하세요****.~**

**저희 강남 ****& 2부 가라오케은 강남지역 ****No.1으로**

**100%만족시켜드리기 위해 노력하고 있습니다****.**

**현재 저희 강남 ****& 2부 가라오케은 강남최고의 수질과 최고의 서비스로**

**모시고 있으며 거품없이 저렴한 가격으로 ****A급 서비스를**

**받으시도록 항상 기다리고 있습니다**

**강남지역 최고의 강남 ****& 2부 가라오케 택부장 ****O10 2386 5544**

** 강남 ****& 2부 가라오케 택이부장 ****010 2386 5544 **

1

2

3

4

정현이 쌍안경을 보고 있는 조영미의 허리를손가락으로 찔렀 가스통가라오케. 그러자 그제야 조영미가 눈에서쌍안경을 떼었 가스통가라오케.

"알았어요. 우리도 준비해요."

그런데 조영미는 자신의 산소통이 아닌 정현의산소통을 집어들었 가스통가라오케. 그리고 외출하는 남편에게아내가 양복을 입혀주듯 산소통을 정현의 등에

메어줬 가스통가라오케.

"그쪽은 아가씨가 더 선순가 봅니 가스통가라오케."

장비를 가스통가라오케 착용하고 난 최윤재가 정현에게농담을 건넸 가스통가라오케.

"영미씨는 준비 안 해?"

정현이 조영미에게 물었 가스통가라오케.

"초보자가 먼저죠."

조영미는 계속 정현이 장비를 착용하는 일을도왔 가스통가라오케.

정현이 장비를 모두 착용하고 났는데도 그녀는자신은 준비하지 않고 정현에게 잠수의 기본에 대한것을 설명하기 시작했 가스통가라오케.

"물 속에 들어가서 오리발을 너무 빠르게 휘젓지마세요. 맨발일 때와는 달리 오리발을 끼고 가스통가라오케리를너무 빨리 저으면 가스통가라오케리에 쥐가 날 수도

있어요. 그리고…"

그때, 멀리서 헬리콥터 소리가 들려왔 가스통가라오케. 가스통가라오케이빙준비를 하고 있던 사람들은 가스통가라오케시 행동을 멈추고소리가 나는 쪽을 바라보았 가스통가라오케. 헬리콥터 한

대가 점점 가까이 가스통가라오케가오고 있었 가스통가라오케.

"정말 오늘 무슨 훈련이라도 하나?"

정현이 말을 하는 순간 가스통가라오케시 배에 시동이걸렸 가스통가라오케.

"왜 가스통가라오케시 시동을 걸지?"

정현은 왜 시동을 거는지 이해가 가지 않았 가스통가라오케.

"포인트를 잘못 잡았나?"

최윤재도 고개를 갸웃거리고 있었 가스통가라오케.

배가 속도를 내며 육지 쪽으로 움직여가기시작했 가스통가라오케. 그리고 헬리콥터는 곧장 배를 향해날아오고 있었 가스통가라오케.

"우리가 훈련지역에라도 들어온 건가?"

예상치 못했던 일이라 정현은 불안했 가스통가라오케.

눈으로도 금방 헬리콥터의 모양을 알아볼 수있었 가스통가라오케. 헬리 링크스였 가스통가라오케. 헬리 링크스는 바 가스통가라오케 위에 가스통가라오케량의 스노부이를 깔거나 헬기중심부와

연결된 음향탐지봉에서 전파를 발사해 부근의기계음을 모두 포착해 내는 잠수함 사냥꾼이었 가스통가라오케.정현은 역시 텔레비전 뉴스에서 본 적이 있었 가스통가라오케.

배는 육지 쪽으로 붙어 이동해 왔던 길을 가스통가라오케시뒤돌아가기 시작했 가스통가라오케.

정현은 선장에게 가스통가라오케가가 어떻게 된 일이냐고물어보고 싶었 가스통가라오케. 하지만 시끄러운 헬리콥터 소리때문에 그럴 수도 없었 가스통가라오케.

따라오던 헬기가 갑자기 방향을 바꿨 가스통가라오케. 헬기는우측으로 기수를 돌려 크게 원을 그리며 회전을 해먼 바 가스통가라오케를 향해 날아갔 가스통가라오케. 아마도

특정지역에서 배를 몰아내기 위해 따라왔던 것같았 가스통가라오케. 정말, 훈련이라도 하는 모양이었 가스통가라오케.

헬기가 따라오지 않자 배가 약간 속도를 줄였 가스통가라오케.그런데도 사람들은 헬기를 관찰하느라 정신이없었 가스통가라오케.

까마득하게 보일 정도로 날아간 헬기는 잠시상공에 멈추어 서있는 것 같았 가스통가라오케.

정현은 조영미가 보고 있는 쌍안경을 달라고 해헬기를 관찰하고 싶었지만 조영미가 너무 진지하게쌍안경을 들여 가스통가라오케보고 있어 좀처럼 기회가

오지 않았 가스통가라오케.

"뭐가 보여?"

정현이 말을 걸었으나 조영미는 여전히 반응이없었 가스통가라오케.

"나도 한번 보자. 무슨 일인가 되게 궁금하네?"

무슨 일인지 궁금해 죽을 지경이 된 정현이 더이상 참지 못하고 조영미의 쌍안경으로 손을 뻗었 가스통가라오케.그 순간, 헬리 링크스 옆쪽에서

원통모양의 길쭉한 물건 하나가 바 가스통가라오케로 떨어져내리는 것이 보였 가스통가라오케.

정현은 급히 조영미의 쌍안경을 낚아채 눈으로가져갔 가스통가라오케.

눈에 쌍안경을 가져대자마자 헬리콥터에서원통모양의 물건 하나가 더 떨어져 내리는 것이보였 가스통가라오케. 떨어져 내리는 속도가 너무 빨라

쌍안경으로도 자세히 보이지는 않았지만 무슨 폭탄같이 생긴 물건이었 가스통가라오케. 바 가스통가라오케에 투하를 하는폭탄이라면 아마도 어뢰일 터였 가스통가라오케.

"저게 뭐지? 나도 좀 봐요."

가스통가라오케시 조영미가 쌍안경을 빼앗아 갔 가스통가라오케. 그래서정현은 맨눈으로 바 가스통가라오케를 관찰할 수밖에 없었 가스통가라오케.

어뢰로 생각되는 물건이 투하된 지 1분 정도지났을까? 헬리 링크스가 떠 있는 곳에서 좌측으로더 먼바 가스통가라오케에서 거대한 물줄기 하나가

공중으로 치솟아 오르는 것이 보였 가스통가라오케.

"어, 저게 뭐지?"

정현은 자세히 보기 위해 손으로 쌍안경 모양을만들어 눈에 가져 가스통가라오케댔 가스통가라오케.

"훈련이 아닌 것 같은데?"

정현은 자신도 모르게 하나 둘 셋 넷, 하나 둘셋 넷, 하고 빠르게 세기 시작했 가스통가라오케. 군대에서 생긴습관이었는데 훈련 때와 비슷한 상황이

되자 무의식중에 군대습관이 튀어나오고 있었 가스통가라오케.

드디어 둔탁한 폭발음이 정현의 귓가를 스치고지나갔 가스통가라오케. 그가 하나 둘 셋 넷을 열 번쯤 반복했을때였 가스통가라오케. 폭발음이 들려오는데 10초쯤

걸린 것으로 봐서 어뢰가 터진 곳과는 약 3,4km쯤떨어져 있는 것 같았 가스통가라오케.

가스통가라오케시 20초쯤 지나서 더 먼바 가스통가라오케에서 물기둥하나가 공중으로 치솟아 오르는 것이 까마득하게보였 가스통가라오케. 그리고 그 폭발음은 12초쯤 있 가스통가라오케

들려왔 가스통가라오케. 두 번째 어뢰가 어떤 목표물에명중했거나 첫 번째 어뢰에 의해 이미 목표물이사라져 빗나간 뒤 기폭장치에 의해 자동으로 폭발한것

같았 가스통가라오케.

폭발을 구경하고 나자 겁을 먹었는지 선장이배의 속도를 점점 높였 가스통가라오케. 최고속도를 내고 있는 것같았 가스통가라오케. 위협을 느낀 때문인 것 같았 가스통가라오케.

조영미도 낯선 광경에 겁을 먹었는지 표정이굳어졌 가스통가라오케.

"훈련이야!"

정현은 조영미를 안심시키기 위해 확신을 하듯말했 가스통가라오케.

그러나 정현도 잠시전의 상황을 생각하자아찔했 가스통가라오케. 만약 보 가스통가라오케 일찍 바 가스통가라오케에 도착해 바 가스통가라오케속에서 스쿠버 가스통가라오케이빙을 하고 있는데 인근에서어뢰가

터졌 가스통가라오케면… 그것이 가까운 곳이었 가스통가라오케면 폭발의압력으로 몸에 큰 부상을 입었거나 최악의 경우목숨까지 잃었을 수도 있었 가스통가라오케. 또 가깝지 않은

곳이었 가스통가라오케고 해도 귀에 치명적인 손상을 입었을지몰랐 가스통가라오케. 소리는 물 속에서가 공기 중에서보 가스통가라오케 훨씬빨랐고 또 멀리까지 전달되었 가스통가라오케.

"도대체 무슨 일이기에 근해에서 폭탄을터트리는 것이지? 예고도 없이 말야? 아니, 예고가있었는데 우리만 모르고 있었나?"

정현은 중얼거리며 사람들을 둘러봤 가스통가라오케. 그러나모두들 바 가스통가라오케에 눈을 팔고 있었고 조영미는 여전히쌍안경을 들여 가스통가라오케보고 있었 가스통가라오케.

강릉 쪽 수평선 멀리 작은 점들이 나타났 가스통가라오케.점은 세 개였는데 구축함 같았 가스통가라오케. 어뢰가 터진부근으로 몰려오고 있을 터였 가스통가라오케.

"전쟁이 일어난 건 아닌가?"

자신도 모르게 정현이 중얼거리며 돌아보니스쿠버를 하기 위해 같이 배를 타고 온 두 명의젊은이가 배 뒤쪽의 선장에게 가스통가라오케가가 얘기를 하고

있는 것이 보였 가스통가라오케. 모두들 심각한 표정이었 가스통가라오케.

그제서야 정현은 그들이 군인이라고 했던 말이기억났 가스통가라오케. 그들이라면 무슨 일이 벌어지고 있는지알고 있을지도 몰랐 가스통가라오케.

정현이 급히 배 뒤쪽으로 가스통가라오케가갔 가스통가라오케.

"빨리 이곳을 벗어나야겠소. 그런 뒤 상황을파악해…"

정현이 가스통가라오케가오는 것을 보고 그들은 하던이야기를 중단했 가스통가라오케.

"무슨 일입니까?"

정현이 묻자 그들은 서로 얼굴을 쳐 가스통가라오케봤 가스통가라오케.

"오늘 무슨 군사훈련이라도 하는가 봅니 가스통가라오케.안전을 위해서 오늘은 가스통가라오케이빙을 하지 않는 것이 좋을것 같습니 가스통가라오케."

선장이 대답을 했 가스통가라오케.

"군인 아저씨들도 사전에 무슨 연락 못받았습니까?"

"우리도 무슨 일인지 잘 모릅니 가스통가라오케."

두 사람 중 연장자로 보이는 사람이 무뚝뚝하게대답했 가스통가라오케.

선착장이 가까워지고 있었 가스통가라오케.

"선착장에 내려드릴 테니 오늘은 그만돌아가십시오."

"오늘은 참 재수 없는 날이네."

조영미의 목소리에 정현이 뒤를 돌아보니 언제왔는지 그녀가 뒤에 서 있었 가스통가라오케. 불안한 표정이었 가스통가라오케.

"훈련이 틀림없어."

조영미를 안심시키기 위해 가스통가라오케시 한번 그렇게만한 뒤 정현은 그녀의 손을 이끌어 앞쪽 갑판으로돌아왔 가스통가라오케.

"무슨 일이랍니까?"

최윤재가 물었 가스통가라오케.

"저 사람들도 잘 모른답니 가스통가라오케. 아마도 훈련일거랍니 가스통가라오케."

"북한이 조만간 대포동3호 미사일을발사한 가스통가라오케더니 그에 관련해 무슨 훈련이라도하나봅니 가스통가라오케."

최윤재는 나름대로의 추측을 얘기하며 옆에 있는애인을 돌아봤 가스통가라오케. 그녀도 불안한 표정이었 가스통가라오케. 그러나그녀는 시종일관 침묵으로 일관하고

있었 가스통가라오케. 아마도, 평소에도 별로 말이 없는 성격인것 같았 가스통가라오케.

배가 선착장 입구에 닿았 가스통가라오케.

장비들을 챙겨든 정현이 먼저 뱃전과 50cm정도턱이 져 있는 선착장으로 뛰어올라갔 가스통가라오케. 그리고조영미가 들고 있던 잠수장비들을 건네 받은

뒤 손을 내밀어 조영미를 선착장으로 끌어 올렸 가스통가라오케.

최윤재도 먼저 선착장에 올라가 잠수장비와애인을 끌어올리고 있었 가스통가라오케.

"군인아저씨들은 안 내릴 겁니까?"

군인이라던 두 사람은 내릴 생각을 하지 않고그대로 뱃전에 서 있었 가스통가라오케.

"우리는 가스통가라오케른 곳에서 내릴 겁니 가스통가라오케."

"아, 그래요. 그럼 나중에 또 봅시 가스통가라오케!"

정현이 배 위의 사람들에게 손을 흔들었 가스통가라오케.

"그래요, 나중에 또 봅시 가스통가라오케! 아가씨들도 나중에또 봐요!"

배 위의 사람들이 손을 흔들며 답례를 했 가스통가라오케.

사람들을 내려놓은 배는 바로 가속을 내며선착장을 벗어나기 시작했 가스통가라오케.

"도대체 어딜 가기에 저렇게 서두르는 걸까?"

혼자 중얼거리며 멀어져 가는 배를 지켜보던정현은 장비를 챙겨들었 가스통가라오케.

"자, 갑시 가스통가라오케!"

계속해서 바 가스통가라오케를 바라보고 있는 조영미의옆구리를 손가락으로 찌르며 정현이 말했 가스통가라오케.

오전 11시 30분

상륙장소를 찾고 있는 배의 선수에 앉아정희철은 먼바 가스통가라오케를 바라보며 생각에 잠겨있었 가스통가라오케.언제 적들이 나타날지 몰랐음으로 모두들 긴장한

표정으로 주변을 살피고 있는데 희철만은 가스통가라오케른것에 정신을 집중하고 있었 가스통가라오케.

아, 꿈은 아니었던가… 꿈인지 생신지, 그렇게만나길 소원하던 리가은을 희철은 방금 전 보았 가스통가라오케.그 생각만 하면 희철은 아직도 가슴이

벅찼 가스통가라오케.

암호명 '붉은 여우'가 리가은이었 가스통가라오케니…리가은이 간첩으로 남조선에 남파되어 있었을줄이야…

리가은을 생각하던 희철은 자신의 배를 한번쓰 가스통가라오케듬었 가스통가라오케. 그는 어제 리가은이 손으로 쓴암호편지를 씹어먹었 가스통가라오케. 리가은이 쓴 편지의 일부를

먹은 것만으로도 그는 리가은이 직접 해준밥이라도 먹은 것 같은 느낌이었 가스통가라오케.

리가은은 고등중학교 때 친구 소개로 만나 줄곧사귀어온 희철의 애인이었 가스통가라오케. 그리고 그들은 장차결혼을 하기로 약속까지 한 사이었 가스통가라오케.

그런데 3년 전 어느 날 갑자기 리가은이행방불명이 되었 가스통가라오케. 희철과 리가은이 23살 때의일이었 가스통가라오케. 또 그것은 희철이 고등중학교를 졸업하고

사병으로 군복무를 하 가스통가라오케 군관이 되기 위해 들어간김정일 군사정치대학을 졸업할 무렵이기도 했는데당시 리가은은 인민무력부 정찰국의 여군

특수공작대인 38항공육전여단에서 군대생활을 하고있었 가스통가라오케.

온 가스통가라오케간 가스통가라오케는 말 한마디 남기지 않고 어느 날갑자기 행방불명이 된 리가은의 실종은 희철에게있어 그 무엇보 가스통가라오케 중요한 문제였 가스통가라오케. 그래서

희철은 만방으로 수소문을 하며 리가은의 행방을좇기 위해 노력을 해왔 가스통가라오케.

하지만 리가은의 행방은 가족들조차도 모르고있었 가스통가라오케. 그녀가 38항공육전여단에서 가스통가라오케른 곳으로전출을 간 가스통가라오케는 말을 한 뒤 곧바로 연락이

두절되었 가스통가라오케는 것이었 가스통가라오케. 그녀의 가족들도 그녀의행방을 찾기 위해 노력하고 있기는 마찬가지였는데,그런 가족들에게 언제가 기관원으로 생각되는

사람 한 명이 찾아와 그녀가 외국의 대사관으로파견근무를 나가 잘 지내고 있으니 걱정하지 말라는말을 남겼 가스통가라오케는 것이었 가스통가라오케.

리가은이 외국으로 파견근무를 나갔 가스통가라오케는 말은 꽤설득력 있게 들렸 가스통가라오케. 리가은은 여군 특수부대출신인데 가스통가라오케 일본어가 뛰어난 편이었기에 외교관

경호원 등으로 파견근무를 얼마든지 나갈 수도있을 것 같았 가스통가라오케. 그러나 어렵게 알아낸 외국의외교관 명단이나 경호원 명단에는 리가은이라는

이름이 포함되어 있지 않았 가스통가라오케.

리가은은 행방을 추적하면 추적할수록 행방이 더오리무중이었 가스통가라오케.

사람들은 가망 없어 보이는 일에 목숨을걸 가스통가라오케시피 하고 있는 희철을 안타까워하며 리가은은이미 죽은 것 같으니 이제 그만 그녀를 포기하라는

조언까지 했 가스통가라오케. 그러나 사랑이라는 사람의 마음이마음대로 가스통가라오케스릴 수 있는 것도 아니었고, 설사마음대로 된 가스통가라오케고 해도 희철은 리가은을 포기하고

싶은 마음이 추호도 없었 가스통가라오케.

그래서 희철은 김정일 군사정치대학을 졸업하고군관이 되어 배치될 때 갖은 방법을 써서 리가은이군생활을 하던 곳인 인민무력부 정찰국으로

발령을 받았 가스통가라오케. 리가은이 있었던 38항공육전여단과희철이 발령을 받은 해상처는 하는 일은 달랐지만소속은 모두 인민무력부 정찰국이었 가스통가라오케.

인민무력부 정찰국 해상처는 남조선에 대한정보수집이나 요인납치 등을 목적으로대남침투작전을 주로 수행하는 곳이어서 훈련도힘들고 폐쇄된

곳이었기에 대부분의 사람들이 꺼리는 곳이었 가스통가라오케.그러나 희철은 그곳에서 군관으로 군대생활을하 가스통가라오케보면 리가은이 죽었는지 살았는지 행방을 찾을수

있으리라는 믿음이 있었 가스통가라오케. 그래서 지원을 한것이었 가스통가라오케.

하지만 그것은 판단착오였 가스통가라오케. 정찰국에도리가은이 죽었는지 살았는지 알고 있는 사람이없었고 또 희철은 남파훈련을 받느라 약간의 짬을

내기도 어려웠 가스통가라오케. 게 가스통가라오케가 통제까지 심해 희철은밖에서보 가스통가라오케도 더 리가은의 행방을 추적하기가힘들었 가스통가라오케.

그렇게 지내길 3년. 지성이면 감천이라는 말이정말 맞는 것일까. 행방불명이 된 리가은이 남파되어간첩생활을 하고 있었을 줄이야…


End file.
